Microelectromechanical structures (MEMS) include sensors and actuators that can be fabricated using semiconductor processing techniques. Various MEMS devices (e.g., sensors and actuators) include electrostatic, magnetic, and/or other elements (e.g., electrodes) used to effect and/or detect changes in position or separation between surfaces. MEMS sensors and actuators can be formed, for instance, by bonding wafers together. Characteristics of the sensors and actuators, such as sensitivity, can depend on the distance between electrodes on adjacent wafer surfaces.